The Dream Mark Quest
by DuskShimmer
Summary: The Story of Dusk Shimmer and how she earns her cutie mark.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Shimmer, a 10 year old filly, was putting her younger sister, Dusk to bed. Little did the two know, adventures really do happen in your dreams. "Goodnight Duskie, sweet dreams." "Night Dawn." Dusk replied as she drifted off into the Dreamscape. After a few minutes, Duskie began to dream. "I believe you've been having troubles with being a 'blank flank' as you foals would call it." Luna mentioned to Dusk. "P…Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Duskie asked as she bowed to her highnesses. "I'm here to help you, Dusk Shimmer. I think it's time for you to find your purpose." "Huh?" "It's time for you to find your cutie mark." "Wow! The princess is going to help me get my cutie mark?! I mean, ok…where do I begin?" Duskie said, attempting to contain her excitement.

Dawn awoke to Dusk mumbling in her sleep. "What is she doing?" Dawn questioned as her mother walked into the room. "Go back to sleep Dawn." Sunset told her daughter. "Ok. Goodnight mom." Dawn rolled her eyes as she returned to her slumber.

"I've noticed the amount of magic you wield, Ms. Shimmer. It's almost to an alicorn level, which is odd for your age." Princess Luna said, complementing the filly. "Thank You?" Dusk said, trying to be formal. "Does that mean my talent is magic…" "Like your mother and sister, yes. I believe you're going to have a bright future, Ms. Shimmer." "Thank you, princess!" Dusk said, bowing to Luna. "Not so fast. There are some things I need you to do. To maintain balance of your magic, you must learn how to control advanced unicorn magic."

Luna gave Dusk a book. "When you awaken tomorrow, you'll find this book in your bedroom. It's a book of spells. Study them, memorize them, and you'll be on the way to reaching your full potential." "Why, thank you, your highness!" Duskie began to read the book. "Chapter 1….The Physics of Magic: How Your Magic Works…."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk awoke to find that same book in a package on her nightstand. "Hey Duskie, what ya reading?" Dawn asked her sister. "It's a special delivery from Princess Luna." "How'd you get in contact with Princess Luna?" Dawn questioned cluelessly. "Have you ever entered the dreamscape?" Dusk asked. "Evidently not." Dawn replied as she used her magic to spread up the bed. "You better hurry downstairs. Mom's got a meeting with Princess Twilight in Ponyville, and it has been requested for us to attend as well. Dress nice." "Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes."

The Shimmer family was on the 10:30 train to Ponyville. "The last time I was on a train ride was when we were trying to escape Ponyville." Dusk said. "I must admit, Tierk's 2nd escape was nothing to sneeze at. I'm just glad we made it out safely." Dawn said. "Considering how young you were, you wouldn't last a week without your magic. How did Harvest Moon survive her early foalhood?" "She had magic injected into her to keep her body functioning correctly. They weaned her off of it and now her horn's dormant." Sunset explained to her daughters. Dusk, still tired from the packing, fell asleep on her sister's flank. When she awoke, she found that they had arrived in Ponyville.

"Duskie, Duskie, Wake up." Dawn said softly. "It's time to get off the train." "Ugh." Dusk said as they exited their train car. As the trio approached the castle, Dawn used her magic to brush out Dusk's bedhead. "You slept well, I presume?" Dawn asked her sister. "Yeah." Duskie replied as she yawned. "I'll have a good read in the suite, I packed my book." "That's wonderful. Maybe there will be some other fillies for you to play with." Dawn began to hint at her sister's lack of friends. "Maybe." Duskie replied, taking her sister's hint. "Who needs friends when you have a great older sister?" Duskie pondered to herself.

The young filly didn't find much enjoyment wandering around town. The foals around here were much too lively for her. Even the shy fillies weren't peaceful. Dawn found that her sister hadn't spent much of their trip socializing, if any of it at all.

When the family returned, Duskie studied her magic book cover to cover, which took up most of her time. Occasionally, she'd go hang out with Blue Moon, Andromeda, and her friends. She only did this after she'd made it through at least a chapter of her book. There were many advanced spells, and Dusk had only perfected a small portion of them at this point in time. Dawn, being an experienced unicorn herself, was always looking to help her little sister out. Her sister was constantly encouraging her to spend more time with fillies her age, but Duskie was perfectly at home with her books, her horn, and an afternoon snack. Dawn commonly joined her, even though she had her own friends.


End file.
